fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 6
Tommy and Dil quietly made their way downstairs avoiding their parents and uncle who were in the kitchen as they made their way over to the couch where Elaine was sleeping. Tommy and Dil then proceeded to climb up onto the couch. "Ok Dilly now all we gots to do is pushes on Aunt Elaine's tummy and sees if the baby comes out." Tommy said "Ok," With that Tommy and Dil crawled up onto Elaine as they began to push and press onto her stomach wondering what would happen as they did. They did this for a few minutes as Elaine was still asleep, she apparently wasn't a light sleeper and hadn't felt a thing. "I don't thinks it's working Tommy." Dil said after about 3 minutes "Yeah me neithers, let's just goes back and takes our nappy afore mommy sees that we're not in the room no mores." Tommy said climbing down off the couch "Oks let's goes." Dil said as he stood up to walk over Elaine As he started to try and walk over Elaine to get off the couch he accidently fell onto Elaine's stomach, and of course not thinking it would have done anything Dil climbed off the couch and went with Tommy back up to the bedroom to take what was left of their nap time to actually take a nap. Unknowing to Tommy and Dil the impact of Dil falling onto Elaine's stomach did actually cause some damage. The impact of Dil's body weight, which was probably no more than about 22 pounds but still a lot of weight, had caused the start of what was known as *placental abruption, which wasn't a good thing. A little while later in the day as it slowly started to become night, Tommy and Dil hadn't notice anything really different with Elaine or the baby and neither did anyone else. Of course though Elaine started to complain about having a bit of back pain that started to progressively worsen as the evening went on. Ben had helped her up to their bedroom to rest for the rest of the evening. Of course as the night progressed, Elaine wasn't getting any sleep at all. The back pain was pretty severe at that point along with the feeling of stomach pains along with it. Elaine writhed in pain as it continued to get worse. What really worried her was that the baby wasn't moving as much as it was earlier on in the day. "Ben I think something is wrong." Elaine said waking up Ben "Hm, what's wrong Elaine?" Ben asked as he turned on the lamp on the stand next to the bed as he grabbed his glasses and put them on "I think they're something wrong with the baby, Ben." Elaine said in a bit more panicked tone Now Elaine started to feel her heart racing, whether it was from fear or if there was something really wrong she couldn't say for sure. Elaine thought things couldn't get any worse, but oh did they for sure get worse. Suddenly Elaine started to feel a gushing feeling as if her water had broken. Elaine was horrified to see that the gushing was actually blood, and a lot of it, as she began to panic thinking she was having a miscarriage. "B-Ben call an ambulance! I think I'm having a miscarriage!" Elaine exclaimed "O-Oh my goodness!" Ben exclaimed as well as he scrambled to the phone to call 911 By this time the commotion had woken Stu, Didi, and the babies as they all went to see what was going on as it was pretty late at this time. "Ben, Elaine, what's wrong?" Didi asked "I think I'm having a miscarriage Didi, Ben has called an ambulance." Elaine said trying to calm down which wasn't working out to well Within a few short minutes the ambulance finally arrived to take Elaine to the hospital as Tommy and Dil watched curiously as the peramedics put Elaine on the stretcher and proceeded to take her out to the ambulance. "What's going on Tommy?" Dil asked "I don't know, but something bad must be happenings if Aunt Elaine has to go in the bluelance like when my leg gotted brokeded." Tommy answered "Do you think it has to dos with the baby?" Dil asked again "I don't know, mommy didn't have to goes in the bluelance when she went to the hopscicle and gotted yous. But the grownups were kind of acting like this when right afore you cames." Tommy answered Before Dil could ask any more questions, he and Tommy were both scooped up by their parents as they were heading to the hospital with Ben to see what was going on with Elaine and the baby. The ambulance arrived before the others did of course as Elaine was taking inside to be examined, which didn't take long before the doctor came to the conclusion to prep and take her to surgery for an emergency c-section. About time the others arrived they ran into the on call ER doctor that seeing Elaine moments before which of course took the time to explain what happened to Ben, Stu, and Didi. "Well I have good news, bad news, worse news, and terrible news. Which one would you like to hear first?" The doctor asked "I guess the good news," Ben said "Well the good news is that your wife isn't having a miscarriage. The bad news is she is having what is called a placental abruption which is when something like an injury or trauma to the stomach causes the placenta to detach from its place inside the mothers uterus and cause bleeding. Which is where all the blood she had was coming from." The doctor explained "Oh thank goodness she isn't having a miscarriage. What's the worse and terrible news?" Ben asked "The worse news is that if they don't get the child out now and control the bleeding they will sadly both die. The terrible news is that since the baby is only 6 months, even if it survives this, it might not survive staying the hospital since its lungs and possible other organs have not developed well enough." The doctor explained again This caused Ben to hyperventilate a bit as he went to sit down as Didi tried to calm him down and comfort him for the time being. Hearing all this as well Tommy and Dil were a bit more worried now. "Oh no, do you thinks we hurteded the baby earliers?" Tommy asked "I think it's kind of my faults acause I falleded on Aunt Elaine's tummy." Dil said "Maybe we should find something to gives Aunt Elaine to show her that we're sorrys." "That's a great idea Dilly, let's goes while mommy tries to helps Uncle Ben feels betters toos." Tommy said getting off of his chair "Really you think sos?" Dil asked dropping to the floor from his chair "Uh huh," Tommy nodded "Now let's goes finds Aunt Elaine a present to make her feel betters and to show that we're sorrys." With that Tommy and Dil crawled away from the grownups on their mission to find something for Elaine. Go To Part 7 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters